A Terrible Loss
by sonictailsbros
Summary: It's sad when someone close to you dies, even Chaos'. A sad story that explains the fate of Sparks the Chao.


**Hey everyone, this is one of the new stories that I had planned. Some people have asked me, whatever happened to Sparks the Chao. This sad story will answer that question. This is the first and only tragedy story that I'll ever do.**

**Also in this story, Sparks learned how to speak English because of his smarts.**

**Sonic is 14 and Tails is 7 in this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog, he belongs to SEGA.**

* * *

It was a peaceful day in the Mystic Ruins. In a small house on top of a hill lived our famous heroes Sonic and Tails, along with their pet Chao Sparks. The 3 of them are considered family to each other and they couldn't be happier. Sadly there are times when happiness comes to an end.

As of right now Sonic and Tails were watching TV with Sparks sitting on Tails' lap. "Eggman sure has been quiet lately, which is never a good sign. I mean it's been 3 months since he's done anything." Tails said not taking his eyes off the TV.

"Maybe he croaked. After all he is very unfit." Sparks said voicing his own opinion.

Sonic scoffed. "I highly doubt that. We're not that lucky. He's just planning something big."

"Yeah, well whatever he does we'll always stop him." Tails exclaimed with a smirk on his face.

Sonic laughed. "That's right little bro! We'll always- hey are you alright Sparks?"

Tails blinked and looked down to see Sparks holding his head with a pained expression on his face. "Sparks?" Tails asked sounding worried.

Sparks shook his head and looked up at Tails with a reassuring smile on his face. "Yeah, just have a little headache is all. It's nothing to worry about."

Tails smiled. "Oh, you should lay down then. I'll go prepare your bed for you." he said before getting up from the couch and running upstairs.

Sonic watched Tails leave before turning his attention to Sparks. "I really don't appreciate you hiding things from us, especially Tails. I know there's something wrong, so spill it. You've had headaches every day this week, been throwing up and lost consciousness every day claiming to be tired. Tell me the truth."

Sparks bowed his head. "I'm dying." he said quietly.

"What do you mean your dying!?" came Tails' voice.

Sparks snapped his head up and turned to see Tails standing on the bottom of the stairs with a shocked expression on his face. "Tails, I can explain."

Tails ignored Sparks and pointed a finger at Sonic. "How dare you not tell me that Sparks is dying! Why would you hide it from me!" Tails shouted as tears started coming from his eyes.

Sonic held his hands up in defense. "Tails, I swear I didn't know about this! I wouldn't hide something like this from you!"

Seeing where this was going, Sparks flew in the air and went over to Tails' face. "Sonic's telling the truth Tails, he really didn't know. He figured that there was something wrong with me and demanded that I tell. You see I have something called Kangus Chao Disease."

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "What's Kangus Chao Disease?"

Sparks sighed and flew back over to the couch and sat down. He motioned for Tails and Sonic to sit down next to him which they did. "Let me explain in a way you guys can understand. Kangus Chao Disease is a very rare deadly Chao disease that hardly ever occurs. It's sort of like Cancer except only for Chao's. Sadly there's no treatment for it."

"When did you find out about this?" Sonic asked.

Sparks frowned. "Uh, about 2 weeks ago? I think. I was feeling a little sick so I went to the Chao doctor for an examination and he told me that I have KCD."

Sonic scowled. "And you thought it was okay not to tell us about it?"

"I'm sorry! I wanted to tell you, but I didn't know how to!"

Sonic closed his eyes and sighed. "I can understand that, but you should have told us sooner."

"So how much longer do you have to live?" Tails asked sadly.

"Only about another week or so." Sparks replied.

"I guess this means that we'll have to spend a lot of time together." Sonic said quietly. He couldn't believe that Sparks was dying. He and Tails took real good care of Sparks, so how could the poor Chao be dying?

Tails also was in deep thought as well. He kept doing everything in order for Sparks to become a Chaos Hero Chao, so he could be with them forever. Sparks was already a hero Chao and Chao's have a 5 year life span. To discover that Sparks is dying and that his dream of the 3 of them being together was never coming true, completely shattered his heart. "I agree with Sonic, let's spend some time together."

Sparks nodded his head. "Sure, but let's do it tomorrow. I'm kind of tired."

"Alright Sparks go and rest." Sonic said.

Sparks nodded before flying upstairs into Tails' room.

* * *

Tails opened his eyes and yawned as he climbed out of bed. He got dressed and turned to face Sparks' bed when he noticed that it was shaking madly. "Sparks?" Tails asked with concern as he walked over to Sparks' bed. Upon reaching the bed he froze at what he saw.

Sparks skin was no longer yellow, but was gray instead. The halo above his head was gray as well. The poor Chao was barely breathing. "SONIC!" Tails yelled.

Three seconds later Sonic ran inside Tails' room. "What's wrong Tails?" he froze when he saw how Sparks looked. He ran over and sat down in front of Sparks' bed. "Sparks, are you alright?"

Sparks turned his body around so he was facing Sonic and Tails. "I'm way past the final stage of KCD. I only have a short time left."

Tails fell down on his knees. "B-but you said that you had a week left!" he shouted with tears falling from his eyes.

Sparks gave a weak smile. "I guess that I was wrong. The disease started spreading faster then expected."

"Please don't die Sparks." Tails whispered.

Sparks sighed. "I'm truly sorry Tails, but this is my fate." Sparks then smiled. "Thank you for taking care of me you guys. I had a wonderful life and I'm sorry for leaving. Goodbye my brothers." Sparks said as a gray cocoon surrounded him getting darker and darker. After a few seconds the cocoon faded away and Sparks was no longer there.

Tails couldn't take it anymore and threw himself on Sonic and cried heavily on his chest. "It's not fair! Why? Why did he have to die?" Tails asked as he was crying.

Sonic wrapped his arms around Tails and brought the young fox closer to him. "I don't know Tails. I just don't know."

* * *

Three days had passed since Sparks died and Sonic and Tails were trying to cope without the little Chao with them. Tails was struck the worse by this, though Sonic couldn't blame him. After all, Tails is the one who found Sparks and took care of him along with Sonic.

During the past 3 days, Tails hasn't eaten or slept much which worried Sonic. He understood that his younger brother was mourning, but he was afraid that Tails wouldn't get better anytime soon. It would take a while, but Sonic vowed that he will do everything in his power to help Tails through this. And that was a promise.


End file.
